Dragonheart Party
Dragonheart Party is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Viking Meerkat. Plot Everyone in ToonTown has come together to celebrate the birthday of Bruce Dragonheart. And the Justice Guardians plan on making it a birthday that Bruce will never forget. Trivia * Scenes Dragon-Jeffrey's gift * (Dragon-Jeffrey approaches Baby Bruce) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles widely* Oh son? * Baby Bruce: Huh? * (Dragon-Jeffrey smiles and stands proudly dressed up as the Matriarch Elephant) * Baby Bruce: *coos happily and smiles widely* Dad! You wook just like her the ewephant! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And that's not all. *points to a train wagon* Some friends of mine let me have it. * Baby Bruce: *gasps happily* Oh wow! Just wike in "Dumbo"! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* * Baby Bruce: *thinks for a moment and gasps again* Wait.... does this mean.......? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly* That's right, Bruce. Happy birthday. * Baby Bruce: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! *claps his hands* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * Baby Bruce: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's front left leg* Tank you so much, dad!!!!! I luv you!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *nuzzles him* I love you too, Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and hugs his snout* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and licks him gently* * Baby Bruce: *laughs* So when is it gonna stawt?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* We just did. Guys? * (Several other Skytsengel dragons show up dressed as the other elephants from "Dumbo") * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Ready? * Skytsengel dragons: *bow to their king* Yes your majesty. * (They started marching to the wagon) * (Dragon-Jeffrey is last in line) * Baby Bruce: *coos excitedly* * (The line starts to move with one Skytsengel dragon going into the train wagon at a time) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Matriarch Elephant* * Baby Bruce: *gasps upon hearing it and stares at Dragon-Jeffrey* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *winks* * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey again* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Aww. You're very kind. * Baby Bruce: *smiling* I can't tank you enough for this, da-! ..... Uh. I mean...... ma'am. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles sweetly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Anytime. * (The line moves along) * (It wasn't long before Dragon-Jeffrey was next) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* My turn now. * (But before he could enter, the Skytsengel dragon in front of him stops and takes a look at the sky above her) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *clears throat* * Random Skytsengel: ...! *looks behind her* Oh! Sorry, your majesty. *slowly heads inside* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and slowly starts to get inside* * (The Skytsengel in front of him gets inside the train wagon) * Baby Bruce: *snickers* Hwere it comes. * (Dragon-Jeffrey walks up the footbridge to the entrance of the train wagon. He struggles a bit getting inside, but manages to get halfway through. However, his gigantic mountainous butt gets caught against the edges of the doorframe, getting him stuck VERY tightly and plugging up the doorway completely) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles warmly and mimics Matriarch Elephant* Looks like I'm stuck. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily and crawls over* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* I could use some pushing back there. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and crosses his fingers* How stuck tight are you?!? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Matriarch Elephant* I'd say VERY tightly. * Baby Bruce: *coos happily, crawls up the footbridge and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic stuck butt* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Matriarch Elephant and smiles sweetly* * Baby Bruce: I'wl do my best to free you, ma'am. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he mimics Matriarch Elephant* Thank you, little one. * Baby Bruce: *thinking* Hmmmmm. Should I push with my hands or the footbridge? * Baby Lily: *crawls to Baby Bruce* I tink it should be up to you. * Baby Bruce: ...! Oh! Hi, Cousin Lily! * Baby Lily: *smiles* Hi, Cousin Bruce. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Just in time. Dad got stuck again! * Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat